Stayne's Dangerous Seduction
by xpunkiex
Summary: Stayne has been waiting for Alice to return so he could see her dead and dstroy all threats for the Red Queen. But alice isnt the same lil girl he remembers. She is now a young woman...and a pritty one at that StayneXAlice
1. The Hunt

I had to find her. I NEEDED to find her. It was the only thing that mattered to me now. She has come back, and I must find her. Thoughts tumbled in my head as I gathered my forces together, waiting for the time to strike.

When the Red Queen found out about the prophecy of her Jabberwocky being defeated, she entered into near hysteria. She ordered me to find her, and that is what I will do, for she is my queen. Indeed we have the scroll that told of the for coming events, but, that doesn't mean we couldn't change them. I had received more spoils that day when I retrieved it. We had captured _the Dodo and the white rabbit _in our raid. But, without that day, I...I mean the Queen, wouldn't have known of the threat she faced.

One day, I shall rule, but for now, I will obey. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the soft sound of paws padding against the dusty ground toward me.

" It is about time", I growled as I eyed the old blood hound. He was old and haggard, but never the less, his since of smell was far superior then my own. It was a good thing we have his pups and mate.

The dog just looked at me with old, droopy eyes, hoping that I would let him go, but...that wasn't the will of the queen. "If I find her will you free me?", he asked in a ancient kind of tone.

I smiled. "Find her and you shall have your freedom. He eyed me for a moment with his brown eyes.

"And my family?" he asked in a doubtful tone. I couldn't help but smile even more. "Find her and I shall give you and your family freedom. You have my word."

He considered my words for a moment before the guard released him from his collar. He began to sniff the ground vigorously before he took off, guards following and all.

I cackled when I knew I was alone. "Dogs, they will believe anything you tell them", said me steed as he gave me a toothy grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, indeed, they are such trusting creatures. The are so easily useable." And with these words I kicked my steed's flanks roughly and headed off, following the way the bloodhound had gone.

The hunt had begin. The hunt for a creature whose appearance had been so rare in this world, that no one would know if she would reappear. The hunt will be a pleasurable one, for I shall be the one to capture this creature. I smiled as the wind whipped through my hair. I will find her and bring her to the queen. This creature I hunt has a name. Her name is.....Alice.

This is short im sorry. Is it wrong if i keep to the original script, but add a few scenes that didn't happen in the movie?

Review!


	2. Just a Cup of Tea

**DISCLAMER FOR THE WHOLE ALICE STORIES: I dont own anyone. So, yup. I dont feel like writing this on every chapter.**

**Stayne**

* * *

The hunt had begun. I felt adrenalin and pure bliss with this. Frabjous day was quickly approaching. This small fact only made me more excited.

I could never be able to feel this way in the White Queen's court. I will never go back to her court again. I wanted adventure, I wanted power, I wanted to slay things and to show my superiority and worth in this wretched place, but I couldn't. Not with her, for she only held back my potential.

I remembered when I killed a firefly in her palace, she wept for the rest of the night and sent me to my chambers and would not let me out until I learned that all living things are valuable. That is why I went to her, my queen. She has given me everything I wanted, power, control, everything. For now I shall stay with the Red Queen until the time is right to take her crown off her head...permanently.

I could feel her. I could sense her near. I don't know how, but I knew she was close by. It will be so easy to take a child back to the queen, for that is how I remembered her, as a small child.

I could smell the sweat roll off me as I galloped after the hound. He had picked up her sent. I chuckled at myself at the thought of the dog thinking he will be reunited with his family. What a foolish animal.

The queen had plans for her, but, she hasn't yet revealed them to me quiet yet. Our Bandersnatch told us he saw her. He chased her and her friends. Before he could retrieve her, the damn dormouse plucked his eye out. He didn't get a good view of her, but he was sure for one thing, she was Alice. But, of course, he did fail to capture her; his failure will be dealt with later though because for now, I wouldn't let her get away this time from me, never again.

The scenery changed slightly as I rode on wards. The dead and gnarled trees began to thin a bit, taking its place was a large area where the gnarled trees died down and disappeared slightly. In the middle of this twisted forest was a broken down mill. I could feel her, call it instincts or pure hunter knowledge, but I knew she was here, and I would find her!

I slowed down as a table came into my sight. It was a grand, old, and broken down thing. The once cheery white table cloth was now stained with God knows what. Its once perfect corners were now frayed and tatter. I walked over to the three guests who occupied the battered table. I was greeted by the sight of a small mouse, a rabid rabbit, and....of course, the hatter.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite trio of lunatics!", I mocked as I walked closer. As I got closer, the rabbit threw a cup at my head. I quickly ducked just in time as I heard it shattered behind me. I looked at the hair and wagged my finger at him as he began to laugh hysterically as well as the mouse.

I eyed the mouse for a moment and noticed something hanging from his small belt. "So, you were the one who plunked out my Bandersnatch's eye", I remarked in a cool voice. The little mouse stopped his laughed and just squinted his small black eyes that were suppose to be taken as a glare.

"So what if I did, what will you do about it? Ill never it up!" he said in a surprisingly strong voice for such a small creature. I snarled at him and drew my sword a bit. "You would make a wonderful meal for him", I growled in a threatening manner. The mouse just shrank back and kept quiet. The rabbit looked like he would wet himself as he shook so much. I smiled a bit at how intimidated he was of me.

I shook my head and just walked forward, my blood boiling as I approached the hatter. He just sat there, starting at the tea pot in his lap. I spat at his feet. "So, where are you hiding the girl?" I asked in a light tone as I walked to the side of his chair. He wouldn't look at me. "Girl? What girl?" he asked with a laugh. "There isn't any girl here! Say would you like to hear a song about your Queen?" he asked me. Before I could say a word he began to sing as well as the rest of the loons.

Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!

How I wonder what you're at!

Up above the world you fly,

Like a teatray in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle little bat!

How I wonder what you're at!

I anger flooded me as I snaked my arm around his neck and flexed my triceps, chocking him in the progress. "If you're hiding her, you'll lose your head. That's a fair trade since you made me loose my eye", I mockingly laughed. He had a hard time breathing since I kept flexing more and more. "Already lost them", he wheezed.

I felt something tug at me as I looked down at the white tea pot in his lap. Something told me to pry the hatter of his pot and peer inside. I started to reach for it; but, before I could open it, the barking sound of the bloodhound, Bayard's bark as he began to run the other way.

"The mutt has the smell", I muttered as I dropped my hand to my side and began to walk back to my horse. "All together now!" he shouted as he began to sing again. I just stormed away, grabbing a cup of tea on my way.

"You, follow the hound. I'm going back to the queen", I ordered the troops as they stormed after the dog. I turned and gave a bright smile to the lunatics. "You're all mad", I chuckled as I threw my cup at the March Hares head. *smack* perfect hit. The rabbit was on the ground twitching as I turned my back to hide my amused smile. The hatter and mouse called to him, but he didn't answer. "Payback is so very sweet", I barked as I mounted my horse and began to ride away.

"_ Yes it is, but not as sweet as her",_ A voice whisper in the back of my mind as I rode away.

* * *

I Know these chapters are kinda short and im really sorry! Im doing Staynes view point and Alices as well. Im just getting into the story. Please try and understand that. In some chapters I'll have both there view points. But not yet. How you liking the story so far?? Reviews, comments, and ideas are appriciated. Since this is a Stayne and Alice coupling, tell me what you wanted to happen in the movie. I may use your idea! And, of corse, I will give you credit


	3. Oh Alice

**ALICE**

* * *

Everything happened so quickly! First I was talking to a mad man, and now Im stuffed inside a bloody tea pot! Everything happened in a blur. I knocked on the kettle. "Let me out!" I screamed. It felt as if the sides of the kettle were closing in around me, suffocating me. I need to get out soon.

Well, since I am alone in the pot, there was really no reason to clutch onto my dress. I let the material slide down to my ankles as I felt the other worldly air lap at my skin. It bombarded my skin with a trail of its cool kisses. I shivered a bit.

What was happening to me? Was I going mad? This all had to be a dream. There were no such things as talking rabbits and funny looking men with eccentric orange hair.

I buried my face within the confined space of my hands. This had to be a dream; A very realistic dream. What I do not understand is, why can't I control anything in this dream? I've done so with my other dreams. Why is this one any different?

I've been shrunken, grown out, chased by a wild monster and semi-befriended a evaporating cat and I still have no control over anything! I winced as the wind drummed its playful fingers crossed the claw wound on my arm. It still stung, even with the binding containing it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a deep voice. I froze. This voice, it sounded so familiar, but at the same time, it sounded like a voice from a dream that was long forgotten.

I tried to peer outside the spout, but I could see very little. All I saw was the black hair of some man. But, that black hair....it looks so familiar.

I strained to hear what was being said. Everything was muffled from the kettle. I did hear the hatter beginning to sing what sounded like _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. I covered my mouth and giggled a little bit. The hatter maybe mad, but, he was funny.

Just then I heard a chocking gagging sound as the pot rattled a little. Panic flooded me. What was happening outside?

Then I heard that familiar voice this time. "If you're hiding her, you'll lose your head. That's a fair trade since you made me loose my eye" it said in a serious but somewhat seductive tone. I shuddered.

What did he mean by that? And who was the her? Was he talking about me? So many unanswered questions raced inside my mind, but I couldn't keep up with all of them. I strained to hear what was happening, but, it was all silence. It was as if silenced engulfed time itself.

I jumped as I heard a shatter of glass and a loud squeal that followed afterwards. I was starting to become very scared.

I heard a whinny of a horse, the sound of galloping hoofs, and then nothing. I waited a moment before the lid of the kettle was lifted and the Hatter looked in.

I gave a scream as his eyes widen and he quickly closed the lid. "I'm terribly sorry!" he said in a flustered tone. "What am I going to do for cloths?" I asked after I couldn't take the silence anymore.

There was a pause before his hand slithered inside the pot. He hands searched for a piece of cloth, but instead, he found my bare chest.

"Hatter!" I screamed. His hand quickly jerked back as If he was suddenly burned. "So sorry!" he said again as he quickly yanked a piece of cloth out of the pot. It was only a few seconds before he dropped a dress inside. "Here, try this on", he said in a semi- enthusiastic tone.

I obeyed and tried on the dress. It fitted me perfectly. Hopefully I wouldn't grow quickly, or else I would be in trouble.

I waited for him to reach in and grab me, but then I just remembered the two encounters already, and thought it best that I got his attention. I knocked gently on the lid of the kettle. As if instantly, his hand slithered into the pot and picked me up very gently.

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light change. The hatter gently placed me down on the table in front of him.

Around his eyes was very pink and rosy as if in embarrassment. He eyes respectfully looked me over. "I like it!", he said cheerfully as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but love his toothy grin.

I turned and saw some blood on the table cloth and gasped. "What happened?" I breathlessly said as I saw the March Hare slowly get up while clutching his head. There was a bit of blood on his matted down brown fur.

"Nothing, nothing at all! He was just clumsy and dropped a cup", he said to quickly. He quickly turned me around so I could see him, but not before I saw the hoof prints in the dirt path.

"Hatter, who was here, I heard voices." He ignored my question and began pouring me a small cup of tea. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked happily as he held the pin sized cup to my face. I took it.

So many things were happening. I haven't even been here for that long and I've encountered so many dangers already.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" the hatter asked as he took a long sip of his cup. I just sat there for a moment, a little shocked at what he said.

"Pardon me?" I asked very politely. He started laughing. "You are pardon, but do you mind if I asked where you plan to go?" I blushed a bit, for that was not what I meant.

He was playing games with me so I decided to play back. "Hatter, what do people cradle the most?" He looked at me and laughed.

"Well, I would assume it was a child", he said in a smug voice.

I smiled and shook my head. "Incorrect my dear sir."

He really did wear his feelings on his face, for it dropped as he thought for a moment before answering me, "Then what?" I shook my head again.

"I can't tell you, its a riddle." His frown became upside down again as he waggled his finger at me and took another deep drink from his tea. I was silent for a moment as I took the time to look around.

Everything was so...dead and desolate. The trees that was once happy were nothing but former skeletons of there former selves. The grass, once green like the richest emeralds, lost its perfect shine as was dull. My eyes fell on the March Hare again.

The mouse was tending to his wound. I watched as his small paws worked gracefully and picked out shards of white glass. I took another look at the hoof prints leading away.

I was determined to find out what happened. "Hatter, who was here. What happened?", I demanded. He tried to distract me again, but I wouldn't allow him to.

"Hatter, if it involves me, I have a right to know." He was silenced for a moment before he gave out a defeated sigh.

"The people who were here, they were looking for you. They were guards of The Bloody Red Queen, and somehow they found out you've returned to Wonderland and they...have a bone to pick with you."

I took this in for a moment, before remembering the man I saw with black hair. "Who was the man with the black hair?" The hatter's face grew grim.

"Well, I hoped that you wouldn't have seen him. He is the Knave of Hearts, or as his real name, Stayne. I just call him Sir Jack!" he said with a little giggle.

I knew this was serious, but I couldn't help but smile. So, his name is Stayne? The man who's face I did not see, but whose voice captured me? "Hatter, who is Stayne? What does he want with me?"

The hatter took in my question for a moment. "He is the Red Queen's right hand man. He must have found out you're back and has orders to take you in. He is dangerous so be careful of him, Alice's", the hatter said as he eyed me.

"_ I like dangerous men", _a voice nagged inside me. I flushed. I did not say that! I would never think such things!

Something must be wrong with me. Before I could ask anymore questions, the hatter stood up.

" We must be going; we have already wasted too much time." He took of his hat and placed it in front of me. "Your carriage, my lady."

The mouse's ears pricked up as he heard this." Oh I do love a good hat riding!", the mouse squealed as he began to walk up to the hat. The hatter held his hand out in front of him. "Dormouse please, not this time." The mouse pouted and walked away.

I looked at him for a moment. "A hat?" I asked in disbelief. He snorted. "Only the best can ride by hat. Anyone can ride by horse or by carriage!" Before I jumped on the brim of his hat, I tore some fabric off the hem of my dress and wrapped it around my hair in a horse tail.

Before we left, the March Hare threw a cup at the hatters head. I gasped as the hatter gracefully ducked, as a smile danced on his lips. Behind me I heard both rabbit and mouse laugh. "How horrid", I muttered and stepped onto his hat before we took off into the unknown of the forest.

* * *

So watcha think?


	4. Where is Mad?

Disclamer: Ya I got a complaint that I need to write this again, So I DONT OWN ANYONE. There,happy?

**STAYNE**

* * *

I should've gone back, back to my waiting queen, but I couldn't, not yet. Something kept me from returning. Some unseen force kept me from going on any further.

The tip of her castle was in my sight when I stopped.

A feeling took over me, the same feeling when I know I am being lied to. Alice was there at the tea party, hiding no doubt! Anger flooded me. I had been made a fool of, in front of my own troops!

I let out an angry yell as I roughly yanked on my horse's reigns to turn back. The beast protested and tried to turn in the direction of the queen's castle. I tried to pull again to have him obey me, but he whinnied and stood on his hind legs, almost knocking me off.

"What are you doing you fool? Her majesty is expecting you back at any moment now!," he huffed as he fought against me. I roughly kicked in the flank so that he would obey me.

"Stop fighting with me you stupid animal!", I barked as I used all my strength to turn him the way I wanted him to. He still tried to pull the other way. I yanked so hard on his reign again.

I felt something rip a little. The horse was quiet for a moment. I realized that I yanked so hard that I torn some of the inside of his mouth out. I watched as blood dripped a little from his mouth.

I leaned forward so that my lips were to his ear. "We have been deceived, my stupid friend. You see, Alice did attend to the little tea party. But, she was hiding", I said in a slow, deep voice.

I liked how the word Alice rolled off my tongue. It tasted spicy and wild.

The horse just nodded his head for he was in pain.

This hunt was beginning to turn into a game of cat and mouse. Alice, being the mouse, trying to escape me, and me being the cat, who pounces at the right moment,. She escaped once, but, I could wait. I am a patient man.

"How ill you ind her?", the steed asked through slurred words.

I ignored his question and roughly kicked his flank, which startled him into a gallop.

The answer to his question was simple. We will just wait and follow Bayard to out prey.

I laughed at my own cleverness.

The Red Queen would forgive my tardiness for now. I had more important things to attend to then to stand there and be eye candy. I felt my heart flutter as I heard the very faint sound of the barking of a dog. I kicked the steed harder.

"Faster, we still have miles of ground to cover!", I hissed. I leaned forward to give the horse more leverage and more speed.

* * *

I knew immediately where we were, even before the white cluttered tea table came into view. I always hated being near this place. I always hated being near these loons. They were dangerous whether anyone realized it or not.

I tried to reason with the queen to dispose of them for they could be a potential threat, but she just laugh. "Oh, my poor Stayne, are you scared of some loons?', she asked as she batted her eyes at me.

I had to clench my jaw to keep silence. "No, my queen", I said submissively.

She smiled as she held up her hand for me to kiss. I grudgingly took and slowly brought it up to my lips. She smiled as a small pleased sigh escaped her lips. I was surprised I did not cringe.

But, that was in the past now. If she made a mistake then she will have to live with it.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my horse slowed down to a stop. I took a look at all the tea party goers. T

he March Hare and Dormouse were still drinking tea and laughing like the damn fools that they were. I hate the mad. They were a dangerous threat waiting to become deadly. They all needed to be eradicated.

Everything grew silence as they both looked at me, the party crasher. I nudged the steed to slowly gallop closer to the table. It seemed that the hatter was tiered of drinking tea, for he wasn't there.

"So, tell me, were is your ring leader for your freak show?", I asked as I looked around to find any trace of which way he could've possibly taken. The mouse bared his small, pebble like teeth at me.

"Oiy, we don't know where they went, you bloody buffoon!", he snarled.

I ignored him and turned my attention to the other party guest.

The hare just sat there and whimpered as he shrunk back into himself. I got of my horse and strode to the mouse, which drew his small, pin like sword. "Come and fight me you coward!", he goaded me as he ferociously swung his sword at me.

I laughed as I picked him put, protected from his swings and jabs by my heavy leather gloves. He tried to kick and wiggle his way out of my grasp as he screamed and grunted angrily.

"Let me down you big oaf!", he yelled. I ignored him and walked around the table until I found what I was looking for.

I grabbed a huge, fat pastry over flowing with cream, and stuffed the mouse inside it, laughing as I did so. I slammed the pastry down on the table. "That will shut your smart mouth up!", I mumbled as I wiped my hands off from the disgusting filling.

As I slowly walked over to the hare, I couldn't help but smile as I heard the muffled screams and gags from the sweet.

I focused my attention back upon the hare as I walked over his way slowly. The hare's gaze was jittery and jumpy as he looked anywhere and everywhere but me. With each sound of crunching dead leaves under my boots, and with each stride I take toward him,

he began to shake more and more violently. I thought he would die when I stopped behind him.

All was silent for a moment besides the continual clatter of his spoon clinking against his tea cup. I rested each of my hands on his shoulder, which earned me a squeal of terror from him.

I slowly brought my face down to his ear. I gagged a bit as his awful stench burned my nostrils. It was like he hadn't bathed in decades. I need to know where Mad went.

I ignored his stench and brought my lips to his ear, so that the breath that came from my mouth ruffled his grimy fur. Small animal like noises were escaping him. "Where did Mad go?", I asked.

He didn't answer. All he did was closed his eyes and clutched his tea cup.

I head a small wet sound as I turned to see the mouse barley escaping the sweet's grasp. "Don't, *cough* tell him!", he managed to get out as he coughed up filling and other liquids.

I tightened my grasp on the hare's shoulders, causing him to cry out. It was only a matter of time before I got what I wanted.

" I won't ask you again", I said angrily as I spat in his cup of tea, " Where is Mad? If you don't tell me, I will use your disgusting pelt as a mat to wipe off my boots!"

He screamed. "They went that way!", he sobbed as he pointed to the mouth of the deeper part of the forest.

I smiled as I patted his head, but before I left, I quietly pulled my dagger out and sliced a small piece of his ear off. He gave a unearthly cry as he held onto his ear.

I chuckled as I threw the small piece of skin onto the table and began to walk to my steed. "Good bunny", I mocked as I mounted onto my horse. "Hare, why?", the mouse asked in a defeated voice as he just stared at the hare. I let out a bellow of a laugh as I kicked my horse into a gallop, and after the hatter.

* * *

Hmmm, everyone enjoying the story so far? Im worried u guys are getting bored. like i dont wanna post a chpt everyday you know? wanna make you wait and enjoy it. Lol I dont thik ppl like this cause there arnt alot of reviews u know?


	5. The Past Haunts the Living

Im kinda worried you guys are getting bored of this story because like Alice has been out and you all saw it and I dont know if you guys will stick to the end to read it or anything bcause the next story I write about Alice, Its going to be tied into this one

* * *

It was quiet, to quiet for me to be comfortable. It was like everything was muted, or maybe I just went deaf.

It was just mad and I walking down a gold path that was surrounded by trees. These trees were different from the ones back at the party. They were different shades of brown and yellow. It was as if the trees were made of gold. I watched as the leaves slowly fell away like graceful dancers taking a bow after a delightful show. This part of the forest, this part that looks like it is inflamed in golden flame, it was as if it was dedicated to Autumn; Frozen forever in this golden world, never knowing the cold embrace of winter.

I marveled at the untouched beauty of it all. No evil or sin clinging and corrupting this silence place. But, this strange beauty seemed to amplify and make the silence known to me. The silence, it was like a cloak wrapping around me and Mad. As I thought of all this, I sat on the brim of Mad's hat, dangling my feet in thought. "_I would've been big"_ I thought to myself, "_If he didn't have made me drink that awful cocktail_!" He then stuffed me in a pot! But, if he didn't, what would've happened to me when the Red Queen's army came?

I pondered this as I examined Mad's hat. This was the first time I actually noticed the beauty of the old thing. It was ratty, but carried a majestic and humble appearance to its apparel. It was of a dark emerald color with black lace as its second skin. I leaned forward and took a closer look. Burn marks covered the hat, it's fingers spreading across the hat leaving blackish scars behind its wake. I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly clamped it shut as I heard Mad speak. He spoke in a dark, sinister tone that I never heard him talk in before. His words were mumbled and toned down for me to hear. As I scooted myself closer off the edge, dangling in his face as my hands held onto the hat. I was able to catch what was being spoken.

_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
_ The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_  
_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_  
_ The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_  
_ Long time the manxome foe he sought --_  
_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_  
_ And stood awhile in thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_  
_ The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
_ And burbled as it came!_

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_  
_ The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_  
_He left it dead, and with its head_  
_ He went galumphing back._

I was silence. I don't know if it was out of respect and fear, or pure amazement and shock that these words would come out of my dear hatter's mouth. I didn't realize until that it was to late, that my hands started to slip.

I let our small squeal as I fell down. Like a blur, Mad's hand quickly caught me before any damage could be done. I laid in his hands for a moment, taking in what my near accident would've done to me. I slowly got up, making sure that I was well, and took in my surroundings. I was in the palm of the Hatter's callused hands. His hands were battered and scarred as his fingers were coated and caked in old, dried blood. Some parts of his hands were bandaged. But, even with all these imperfections, his hands were surprisingly gentle, as if they were mad of cotton.

As I made my observation, he slowly brought me back upon his shoulder, without saying a word about the near miss. He looked at me with this insane look dwelling within his eyes, as a wicked smile was upon his face. "It's talking about you, you know", he mentioned in a deep, sadistic tone as we continued on to our destination. I asked him a while back where we were heading.

"Child, we are going to The White Queen's castle", he said in a smug tone. "It is the safest place in Underland. She will know what to do about the prophecy." I didn't really know if I liked the idea of someone deciding what to do with my fate other then myself.

I was brought back to the now when I felt his eyes still watching me. What he said slowly sunk into my mind, twisting itself deep into my thoughts. Horror came over me as I looked at him. "I can't kill the Jabberwocky!", I said in a panicked tone, " I surely wont! I couldn't even if my life depended on it!" Almost immediately, Mad stopped from my words. He roughly plucked me off his shoulder and dropped me on top of a old rotting log.

He began to walk away in a swift pace, leaving me to watch with my mouth hung open in horror. "Where are you going you cook? You can't just bloody well leave me here!", I screamed as I stopped my foot. I huffed as I swiftly climbed off the log into the soft bed of dead leaves. It was a mistake. I was lost in the flood of leaves. It was hard to see anything. Leaves filled my mouth when I tried to call for help.

"Why you insolent child!", Mad yelled as He clenched his fists and quickly turned toward me. "How dare-", he began but stopped. Fear stopped him cold as he realized that I wasn't there anymore. "Alice? Dear Where did you go?", he asked ad his moments began to become heavy with fear. "Please come back! This is no time to play games!" As he pleaded for me, he unfortunately began to walk my way.

Every step he took, the earth rumbled underneath me, causing vibrations coursing through my small frame. I tried to get upon my feet, but with every step, I fell down. I began to panic. "This is only a dream. I can will it away!", I though with desperation. "Go away please!" But, he kept getting closer and closer. I was able to get up into veiw before the shadow of his foot fell upon me. I let out the loudest, most blood curdling scream I could muster from my tiny lungs. Mad looked down and gave out a yell yelp as he noticed me, mere seconds before he crushed me.

He jumped back and fell. His fall cause the earth to shake violently. The earth threw me into the air so high from the shock wave, that when I landed, the world turned black. It was black for a few moments. I was in my own little bliss before color came back to me. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the worried look of Mad's face. "Oh, Alice", he said in a tender voice, " I am so sorry, my turtledove! I almost had to scrape you from my boot!" I cautiously began to push myself up into a sitting position, as a wave of dizziness struck me.

Anger and relief flooded into a mixture as I ran my hand threw my hair and pulled out I don't know what. I was covered in leaves, twigs and dirt. Mad began to carefully and artistic pick the debris out of my hair and clothes. "Gave me a fright you naughty girl!", he said with a chuckle as he focused don his task at hand. I batted his fingers away angrily.

"Stop it!", I spat. "This wouldn't have happened if you haven't had let me to die!" He stopped and just stared at me, eyes becoming a plum purple. He was giving me that same look that he gave to Chestier. "How dare you, you yellow belly scoundrel!", he bellowed in a thick Scottish accent, " How dare you blame me you selfish brat! Do you not think of other people? If you do not slay the Jabberwocky, then all of Underland is doomed and shadowed with death." He just stared me down with a look of pure anger in his brilliant green eyes.

I felt a flush of embarrassment and shame and I began to cry. I buried my face in my hands and hid from mad. It was silent for a moment before I felt something gently pull my tiny hands away from my face. I tried to fight back, but it was pointless.

The Mad's finger lifted my chin so I had to look at mad. He cupped me so gently and lovingly in his hands. "Oh Alice, please, don't cry", he pleased in a gentle tone as he gently stroke my mud caked hair with his pinky. He looked at me so tenderly and softly that I thought my heart would melt It took me a moment to collect myself.

I covered my mouth when a small hiccup escaped my lips. "Excuse me", I asked shyly. He just smiled. "Your excused, but tell me, where would you go?", he asked as he brought me up to his lips.

He gave me a careful kiss upon my forehead, careful not to suck me into his mouth. I was a bit surprised and uncomfortable, but, I would get over it. These were stranger customs, and this is a strange world.

"What happened to you?" he asked after a moment of silence. "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me. We've never met." He looked at me. "Yes, yes we have. You lost your....munchness", he said as if he just tasted something foul in his mouth.

I didn't here for my attention was brutally torn away. There was a drastic change. The golden forest gave away to nothing but a smog covered wasteland. All the trees were charred and blacked.

Mad didn't notice for he still kept talking to me. We were in the middle of a burnt village. All that was left was the skeleton of a once happy place. I had shivers dance up and down my arm as I took in the scene.

Mad noticed my expression and a look of confusion crossed his face. "What is it A-", he cut off as he looked up.

He face paled as his eyes became teary. A small gasp escaped me as he let out a frighten gasp. "The past haunts the living!", he screamed before he fell down to the ground. I was protected from harm for his hands instinctively cupped around me. I screamed when his knees hit the ground.

I was stunned for a moment before I escaped his hands and to his face. "Mad, mad! Speak!", I gasped as I looked into his pale face streaming with tears. "Oh, Mad!", I sobbed as I clutched onto his cheek. He shook violently underneath me. Everything was quiet as Mad grieved his unspoken grief.

* * *

Im sorry if this is boring. I need to have time writing more of the action:(


	6. Flying away

ALICE

Im really sorry. I forgot some of the names of the days you knwo....i feel dorkish. I just wrote this today for you guys cause I love my readers.

Ps; readers, I need a hug had a bad day lol.

Be honest. How did u enjoy the chapter. And what is it about my writing that you like about? Personally, when I read these, I feel like im Alice. I feel like I am in the story. When I write, I want you guys to feel Alice, to be placed in her shoes. Like this is YOUR adventure. ENjoy!

* * *

I just sat there, waiting, watching, as Mad began to calm himself down. I hated seeing him like this. My heart ached to see him happy. He looked like a lost, scared child who couldn't find his mother.

I was sitting on a rock right in front of him. The whole time he was crying I just sat in his hand watching him. I asked him so that he could bring me up to his eyes so I could wipe a tear away from his eccentric green eyes. I decided to break the silence.

"Mad", I began in a small voice, "What happened here?" I felt like I made a mistake asking him, but at the same time, it felt like I needed to ask. He was silent for a moment before he decided to look up at me. A haze covered his eyes.

"It's a very long story", he said in a husky voice. "And it's not pretty." I was silent for a moment, debating weather or not I really wanted to know. I decided that I did. "Mad, I'm listing", I said softly. He sighed as he began his story.

It was a bright day. It was probably one of the happiest days of my life. I can't remember the name of the day, nor do I care to. Everyone was so happy! It was the reign of the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal. I was the royal hate maker for her!", he said with a proud smile. His face twisted into a daydreamers look. "Such a rare beauty she is", he said with a short of gleam and admiration in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"I think the she has caught your fancy", I teased. His face turned red as he tried to ignore my jest. "Yes, well... Oh, Oh Alice!", he groaned. I just chuckled at his suspense. "As I was saying, before I got rudely interrupted", he said with a little gleam of fire in his eyes, "She is a very good queen. Poor dear thought, had her heart broken she did. And badly", he added as he fixed his hat. I was startled by this.

"By who? I didn't know the White Queen had a lover!", I asked in amazement. Mad had a sad look in his eyes. "Yes, well, it is something that is not spoken much about. She did use to have a lover, before he betrayed her. How she loved him so. He took her love and twisted it." I worked up enough courage to ask, "Who was he, Mad?" He just shook his head.

"His name was Ilos-", he stopped in mid sentence. " I shouldn't tell you. It isn't my place. Please don't ask Alice," he said in a sad tone. I just shook my head in understanding. "Continue your story, please Mad?", I whispered softly. He ran a hand over his face. He looked so old and haggard at the moment. "As I was saying, it was a glorious day. There were people dancing, children playing.

It was perfect. But then, a dark cloud fell over us all. But, little did we know, and to late was it that it wasn't a cloud, but the Jabberwocky. Children ran, screaming for there mothers, and I just stood in horror", he said as he paused for a moment. A look of grief struck his face. "Such a terrible day that was. Instead of a normal challenge of the champions, Iracebeth the Red Queen decided to take the crown by force.

There was so much destruction and murder. The White Queen's Knight fell before the Jabberwocky, and we lost the Vorpeal sword. That is the only thing that can kill it." He looked at me with eyes filled with tears. "I still hear them Alice", he said as he wiped one tear away. I held out one of my hands and he put his finger into it. "Who, Mad?" He looked at me for a moment. "I still hear them.

Them, the people who died. I still hear their screams, in my head." I was just silent for a moment. Something caught my attention, I don't know what it was, but it sounded familiar, like...almost like the barking of a dog. "Did you hear that?" Mad asked as he looked around. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Just the wind." But this time, I heard it even louder. Mad listened for a moment before a look of panic crossed his face.

"Oh, the red guards!", he gasped as he roughly picked me up. He held me to his chest as he began to run. The wind whipped my hair and cruelly smacked my face as we ran. A feeling of dread came over me. For a moment, I thought I could hear a horse galloping afar off, but I just ignored it. I could hear the stomping of solder's feet and the anxious and determined bark of the hound chasing us.

"Mad", I whimpered in fear as I held onto him and buried my face in his chest. He just placed a hand over my head. "Dear Alice, I will protect you. They shall not harm you. I promise I will keep you safe, even if it means death!", he hissed. I felt safe. I felt like he really meant what he told me. Mad ran for his life, dodging branches that twisted up out of the ground like cruel hands and tree branches that groped for his head.

He turned around to see if they were catching up. That was a fatal mistake. He didn't see a branch hiding in the leaves before he fell over it. I felt myself being torn away from him as I soared into the air with invisible wings. I heard Mad let out a painful "oaf" as he struck the ground. I hit the ground, but luckily, the leaves and dead, withering grass broke my fatal fall. I heard Mad scrambling off his feet as he began to desperately search for me. "Alice!", he called in a strong voice, " Come quickly Alice!" I tried to get up, but the mud and dirt sucked me into its sinking grasp.

"Mad!", I screamed as I felt myself sink further. He looked over in my direction and saw me, almost completely submerged into the muddy grave. "ALICE!", he screamed as he lunged for me just as I was almost to my death. He quickly pulled me out and began to wipe me off with his tie. Fear crossed his face. I coughed and sputtered up dirt and rubbed my eyes to rid myself of it. I felt it cling to my hair and close.

I felt sweat and fear trickle down between my breasts. I looked at mad and was greeted by a bloody face. His lips were covered in blood. I gasped as I noticed one of his teeth was missing. " Mad, hurry!", I whispered as I hear the thundering sound of doom approaching us. Mad held dearly to me as he got off his knees and began to run. We both looked like a mess. Blood covered his face like war paint, and mud and grime covered me like it would a corpse.

Mad ran with all his might, not daring to look back and lose us more precious time. I felt his heart pounding, as I felt my own pound. My heart took the rhythm of his own. I could smell the fear off him. I clutched him as I let out a cry. "Alice, please don't be scared. I will never let you go!", he whispered as we slowed down.

I felt myself begin filled with joy, thinking that we lost them, when I saw the stream of red pass us by. They looked like blood coated monsters, coming to reap and destroy. Little did I know, Mad had hidden behind a tree to catch his breath. "Quickly, we must get you to Mirana", he said as he began to run again. I heard it, this time I was certain.

I could hear the whinny and pounding hoofs of a horse. I turned to see where it came from. I saw in the trees a horse, galloping beside us, the rider not taking notice of us. " Mad!", I screamed. He didn't notice the horse.

"Yes, I know Alice; we are almost to the river. There we can cross the bridge and escape!", he said with glee as we reached the edge of the river. He skidded to a halt, almost falling into the water. "Dear Lord, NO!", he screamed as he ran a dirty hand across his face.

I looked and saw a bridge alright, but it was burnt. Only a black charred thing. Mad looked desperately around. "It would take me a day to run across to the other edge. We don't have that time!" I shook violently as he gently brought me to his face. "You will have to take my hat. Alice, look at me. Do not be afraid. Go straight to Mirana. I will be right behind you. Don't worry Alice, I'm not mad for no reason", he said as he gave me a toothy, bloody grin.

He quickly put me on his hat and threw me across to the other side. I felt the wind press against me, as if it wanted to make me one with the hat. My body was plastered to the side of the hat. I was spinning around and around, so very fast.

I felt like a child on a merry go round. The began to unmercifully tear at my dress, ripping it and tearing it to shreds until I was in rags. My dress had an immodest cut in the bust, were my cleavage showed, and a slit in my dress that went to my thigh.

I ignored this as I braced myself for impact. The hat thudded against the ground and flipped into the air and thudded again to the ground. I was ripped away from the hat and stuck the ground. I felt my vision go blurry. I shook it off and stood on wobbly legs as I watched in tears and horror as Mad rose his arm in the arm with a rebellious smile upon his face.

"Down with the bloody Red Queen!", he screamed in his thick Scottish accent as the queens guards formed around him and took him away. I watch, my heart being destroyed, as I saw my only friend being taken away.

As they surrounded him, their reflections made the water look like it was bleeding. I still stood there, even after they were out of sight. I let out a sob as I quickly ran underneath his hat. I curled in a ball and cried as I took in his sent.

His hat smelt of clean fabric and musky woods. A strange combination. For once I felt truly alone on this trip. For once, I really was alone. Sleep was graceful to me as it wrapped me in its warm blanket. Before I closed my eyes and gave into its sweet lullaby, I wondered. What happened to the horse and its rider? Little did I know, he was deep within the woods watching, waiting, until the time to strike was perfect.

* * *

STAYNE

I kicked my horse to go faster. I was catching up to the dog and troops. While I followed, a smile crept upon my face. I couldn't wait to have the hatter in my grasp. I felt tingles and sensations run up my body as I thought about torturing him, breaking him, making him bow to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I hear a loud bang. I turned to see the hatter fall down. He quickly got up and began to frantically look for something. I could've taken him then and there, but, I wanted to play. I let him escape, watching him run away and legs like a new born calf. My steed gave an impatient snort.

"You let him get away", he whinnied as he began to run after him, only slower this time. I smiled. "Yes, I did. It's all in good time, my stupid companion. If we let him go, well see what he is holding so dear to him.

The horse nodded his head in understanding as he began to pick up speed quicker. He was quick, for a broken fellow. I felt some admiration for him. He was battered and beaten down, blood cascading down his chin in dribbles.

How much more fun will it be when I break him down. Little did I know, he suddenly was out of my sight. I didn't notice. For I was to busy focusing on how fun it will be to bring him down.

The horse let out a whinny as he slowed down. We were at the edge of the river. "Blast! We lost him in the forest!", I screamed as pulled out my sword. I just wanted to kill something right then and there, and my steed was NOT an option.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw Mad skid to a halt to the river bank. He looked around, desperately, like a prey being hunted. He let out an angry roar when he realized that the bridged was burnt. I let out a cackle. I did that.

I was ordered by my Queen to burn the bridge, just in case anyone tried to run to her sister. The horse moved his head in anxiety. "He is right there, we can take him!", he growled as he stomped his foot.

I pulled his bridle to quiet him. "Just watch!", I growled. Mad looked like he was talking to something, or someone. He they placed something on his hat before strongly throwing it to the other side.

I watched in wonder for a moment, wondering why he would do that. I did smile though; when I saw my soldiers capture him. "Down with the bloody Red Queen!", he screamed as he was taken away.

"First thing I will do is rip his tongue out when I bored of him", I thought bitterly. I remembered just then about the hat. I watched as the hound began to sniff the ground again for run the opposite way of the troops. Something must have caught his attention.

"Follow the house", I barked as I kicked my steed into a gallop. He just snorted. "It will take us a day to get to the other side!" I just smiled. "Well then, I guess we have to hurry then!", I snapped as I stood up in my saddle and let the wind brush my face. I felt free and in power. What ever was in that hat, must have been important to Mad, if he gave it up like that. "The better to take it then", I said as I laughed.


	7. Hello Alice

I slept a sleepless night that night. Images swirling inside my minds eye. Bright colors and dark ones mixed in a muddy mix. There was bright yellow that slowly turned to a disgusting puke green, then a dark purple. My dreams were disoriented, almost demonic like. Did I say dreams? Silly me. I meant nightmares.

Dark swirls of ink staining and blotching my mind. Daemons of horror tormented me. These little intruders of the realm of dreams. They were the opposite, screeching night to the dreamy day. I tossed and turned, hoping to rid myself of these horrors. If only if I could awake, If only my body wasn't being disobedient. I could be free of this horror. Instead, I could not waken, for sleep kept me to her bosom in an loving embrace.

The past events flew into my mind as pieces and chunks began to become clear. I was thrown onto the ground hard. Dizzy for a momeant, I got up and looked around. It all seemed so familiar to me now. I felt a cold wind bite and claw at me as I wrapped my arms around myself. I let out a small gasp as I looked down and realized that I my normal sized body was completely unclothed.

" This is only a dream", I whispered as I took a step forward. Fog hung around my feet as I continued forward. It felt heavy and sticky around my bare ankles. As I broke through the fog, I was greeted by red. I was back to the place where they took my Mad away from me. But, something was different than before. As I stepped forward to the lake, I felt something sticky on my feet. I quickly stopped to see what kind of substance could be.

I let out a gasp as I saw that my feet were submerged within blood. I looked out onto the lake and was greeted by the same sight. Blood. Everywhere. The water was blood. It looked like the richest and most tasteful red wine that the world could offer.

But, I knew what Its true nature was. As I gawked at this horror, movement across the lake caught my attention. I slowly looked up and was greeted by The Red Men. They were clad in tarnished, metallic rubies. But, something seemed off about them. It seemed as if they were hiding something.

" Or someone", a voice in the back of my head nagged. I shook my head quickly as I looked for a place to hid my nakedness. There was no place to be found. Everywhere I turned was nothing but flatness. I gulped in air as I felt bumps appear upon my skin. I tightened my arms and my chest as I felt it become more sensitive. I gave out a frighten cry as I saw something move within the shadows.

Stepping forth was a steed made of pure night. Upon this magnificent and frightening beast was its rider. The rider looked like to be a man. I couldn't quiet see his face. All I could see was a red heart. I could tell this man was of great power and height. He didn't notice me for some odd reason. As he slowly trotted over to the Red Men, I noticed a familiar emerald hat.....then, it hit me.

" Oh, Lord no!", I silently prayed as the Red Men separated giving up their secret. There, in the middle, was Mad. His hands were cuffed in gruesome looking handcuffs made of iron and spikes. They bit into his hands like unforgiving teeth. Blood tricked down from were the spikes held his hands. His whole features were ragged and tarnished. " Mad!," I screamed as I ran into the red lake.

Fear and loyalty compelled me to do this odd thing. Nothing else really matter to me except to free Mad. My foot was devoured in the lake as I took a step in it. But, instead of just resting there, the blood water began to pull me down, down into its grasps. I gave a small cry as I began to wrestle my way out of it; but it seemed like the more I pulled, the more it tried to bring me under.

I looked up with fear in my eyes as Mad looked my way. His once vibrant, ebullient eyes were now dull and lifeless green orbs of their former selves. His face was covered with ugly bruised that painted his face like war paint. but what got to me the most was his smile. His smile? No, it wasn't is smile. It was someone Else's smile placed upon his face. His lips were sown into a beaming, bright smile.

The black thread looked so out of place in this pale complexion. The weave was sloppy and ill woven. His eyes found mine and instantly, grief and sadness filled them. What tore my heart apart was not of his fake smile, or the state he was in, but the pitiful small wave he gave me as tears began to softly float down his cheeks.

As I tried to reach him, the lake pulled me further in until i was at my waist in the blood water. I screamed, I screamed and I fought. But, I could not escape. " Mad, help me!", I screamed as I reached for him.

I watched, helpless as the dark rider came up to mad and drew his sword. I knew what was about to happen. " You made me lose my eye", the man said as he slowed raised his sword above the air.

The Red Men roughly held Mad by his shoulders as they pushed him upon his knees. All the while Mad never tore his gaze away from me, nor did he ever stop his little wave. The dark man swiftly brought his blade down up the soft skin of Mad's neck.

It a swift motion, it was all over. There was silenced for a moment. Nothing dared to make a nose. The only thing I could hear was the soft thud as Mad's body fell to the ground, headless. The man then turned his gaze toward me.

But, it was as if he was looking through me, not at me. I sobbed as I tried to escape the water, but, the water would not let me go. I was breast deep in the water. I was silenced as I saw Mad's head land with a sickening thud in front of me. His eyes were closed as that creepy smile remained upon his face. " Mad", I whispered as I tried to reach his head with my hand. Suddenly, his eyes swiftly opened and looked at me.

" Alice, it's only fair", he began in a voice that wasn't his own. " I made him loose his eye, so I loose my head!", he finished as he began to laugh. Before I could scream I was begin pulled deeper into the lake.

I looked at him before I was pulled completely in. "How is a raven like a writing desk?", he asked as a loud raven cawed up from above us. The red liquid filled my senses as I was submerged in it. Everything was red. The water, the blood, everything.

* * *

I screamed as I was jerked awake. sweat glistened my body like a mist as my clothing clung to me like a second skin. I didn't know who I was, or where I was. I looked around for a moment before everything came rushing back to me.

I was underneath his hat. Cold. And alone. The dream came back to me as my body began to curl in on itself. Nothing made sense to me. What did it mean? Why did I have it? These thoughts filled my mind as I hugged my body for comfort and sobbed.

The dream felt so real to me. The elements. To the rusty, iron smell of the lake, to the gruesome, wet sound of the sword slicing threw Mad's skin. I could still feel the blood on my flesh. It feel its slickness coating my skin, a awful reminder.

I laid there for minutes, as my body began to recuperate. Alone. Alone and lost. Such a deadly combination those two things could be. I didn't know where to go or who to turn to. My only companions where a mentally unstable rabbit, a small mouse, and my dear Mad. But, he was gone now, gone and taken to the land of Red. I just laid there as the small grass cherished my face in a loving manner. What was I going to do? I silently laid there, tiered and exhausted, until a graceless and restless sleep fell upon me.

* * *

STAYNE

We were hot on the mutts trail. Weather he realized it or not that we were following him didn't matter. At some moments it seemed as if he was purposely trying to loose us as he took small rabbit trials and took paths that were tightly compacted together with the dead and gnarled arms of dead trees.

I decided to hold back and follow him from a distance. He stopped at one point as he looked around with his ears perked. I slowed my breathing down to that of a dead mans. After a moment of listening, he brought his snout down to the ground and began his hunt once more. I stayed far back until his was just barly in my line of sight before I took off after him again. Electricity filled every vain in my body. I could feel it.

I was so close to my prize. I remembered all night as I followed Bayard. The cold scratching and biting my skin and the dark shadowing my path. I did run into trouble on my way. That doesn't matter now. I pushed the problems out of my head as I came into view of the Hatter's hat.

Bayard was sitting and talking to the air I realized as I began to slowly come up closer. The dogs head suddenly snapped in my direction and fear flooded his droopy face. " Stayne!", he whimpered as he moved closer to the hat.

" No luck yet on finding Alice", he said as he slowly came up to me with his head lowered. I jumped off my horse and began to walk to the hat. " Who were you talking to?", I asked in a slow tone as I began to reach for the hat. " Don't touch that! ", he barked as he ran over and bit my hand. I let out a growl and I kicked him roughly in the side. He let out a yell as he skidded away from me.

" Do not tell me what to do!", I barked as I snatched up the hat. There was nothing. I turned to see just in time as the dog masked his look of surprise. " What are you hiding?", I asked as I threw the hat back onto the ground. All was quiet until I hear a small oomph.

I slowly turned back to the hat as Bayyard began to bark none stop. " Be quiet or I will have your pups as my supper!", I yelled at him. Almost immediately he silenced. I slowly and quietly picked up the hat again. What I saw was a shock to me. There, dangling in the inside brim of the hat, was a small girl no bigger then my pinkie finger.

* * *

ALICE

I woke up again to the sound of heavy breathing. It only seemed like hours had passed since I had that dream. I was more energized now. More alerted as I darted up from my small place where i slept.

" What was that?", I asked myself as I quieted my breathing. I could hear this faint sound. It almost sounded as if...sniffing....And at that a big black nose poked itself underneath the hat. It took in big inhales as it breathed in its surroundings.

I took a few steps back, looking and calculating anyway of escape. Well, I didn't really have to worry about that anymore as the nose flipped over the hat. The sun bared down on me as I tired and cover my eyes from its harsh glare.

There, right in front of me, was a hug beast. It took my eyes a moment to readjust before I realized that the beast was really a dog. Now, this wasn't just some cute little puppy. This was a dog of age and experience.

His face drooped with the baggage of time and hard times. His body however did not show the same thing. His body was lean and muscular like a pup in his prime. He just stared at me with his all knowing eyes for a moment before he let out a little growl. I stepped back a bit and looked around me. There was no where where I could run. " Are you the one they call Alice?", he asked in a deep tone.

I was silenced for a moment as I decided what to say. " No, I'm sorry. My name is....Ummm, for Umbridge". He bared his fangs at me as he took a step closer. " Don't you lie to me! You have her sent all over you!", he growled as he lowered his snout at me.

I bat his nose away from me. " So what if I am? How could you let them take Mad away like that! How do you even know im the real Alice! Who really is Alice!" He just looked at me for a moment before sitting.

" Hatter wouldn't give himself up for someone he didn't care about. He cared tenderly for her. Treated her like a princess", he finished off as he just looked at me with his old eyes. Silenced filled the air for a moment.

" You are Alice", he started again. " And if so, then we must get you to the white queen quickly. I stood my ground, not moving a muscle. I was tiered. Tiered of people telling me what to do. Where to go.

This was my dream! And I will do what I want in it! " This is my dream. I'm tiered of being pushed about. I control my destiny. Me. No one else!", I bellowed out loud. But, before I could say anything more, Mad's hat was on top of me again. A angry yell clawed its way into my throat and began to peel open my lips before I hear another voice. " Who were you talking to?", a deep, seductive man's voice said as I felt his foot steps come over my way.

Everything was so muffled by the hat. A loud and ferocious growl followed by a whimper filed the air. I don't know what it was, but something told me to act fast. I hastenly climbed onto the inner brim of Mad's hat and plastered myself against it right as the hat was picked up.

I didn't get a view of the man's face, but I knew it was the same man from the tea party. "Stayne", I thought. Just then the hat was viciously thrown to the ground. A loud oomph escaped my lips as I was thrown to the ground. An icy fear flooded my being, freezing my heart as I quickly scampered up and tried to get to the brim of the hat again. everyone must've heard me. But, right before I could get back to my hiding spot, the hat was lifted to the ground, and leaving me exposed.

SORRY ITS BEEN TO LONG SICK WITH THE FLU!


	8. My, My, MY! What do we have here?

MY LOVLY DUCKIES! I must finish this story and my Sweeney Todd story. I haven been planning to write a story about Twilight. ( Do not steal my idea, I am about to post this new story) Bella...turning into a werewolf. I am not a huge fan of Twilight. But hey, It gives me life and something to do. Well, you gotsta wait for that. For now...ENJOY!

* * *

Stayne

* * *

It took my mind to comprehend for a moment that this girl was real. At first, I thought my mind was being cruel to me, but the more I looked at this girl, the more I realized she was real. Moments passed as silence made its self known to us all. Finally, I swooped down to pick the small child up. The mutt did not like this at all. He barked and growled, teeth bared and hair raised. I gave him a menacing look before he hushed up.

I turned to relize that the small creature was not there anymore. I looked around and saw her small blue form running ahead of me. " Sneaky little viper", I grinned as I got up and slowly walked a few strides to her.

She was feisty at first, trying to outrun my hand. She did not get far before my hand enclosed around her fragile waste. She kicked, and screamed, and she certainly curse a little as she pummeled her tiny fists against my hand. A laugh slipped through my lips as I watched her struggle in vain.

" My, my, my, what do we have here? ", I asked as I slowly looked her over. She had beautiful golden hair with streaks of sandy brown. Her eyes were a rich and vibrant dark brown. If a man were to gaze long enough and deep enough within those eyes, he would surly lose his soul in their depth. Her lips were plump and inviting.

As I continued my inspection, the little firecracker spoke. " So are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?", she huffed as she rested her head on her left hand. This little jester left me complex for a moment. In all my years in Underland, I have never met a creature such as this.

" In case you havent noticed, your in no posistion to smart off to me my dear." She just rolled her eyes and sighed. This got a small chuckle out of me. " Were are you from girl?", I asked as steel coated my tone again.

She looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes before answering me. " I have a name you know. It's Umm, from Umbrage." I twirled this around in my mind for a moment. " Umbrage you say? I don't think I have ever heard of that place." She just shrugged.

" It is not very well known", she said in a matter-of-fact sort of way. Rubbing my chin with my free hand, I concentrated on this. It sounded familiar to me, but at the same time it sounded made up.

" Are you naturally this small? She stiffened for a moment, as if a nerve had been struck. " No, I am not. I use to be taller then this. But, some mean tricksters in my homeland poisoned me with this drink to make me smaller." I couldn't help but laugh at this. " Foolish girl." She looked at me defensively. " Well it is not my fault. How was I suppose to know?

Her accent didn't sound right to me. She didn't sound like she was from here. " Yes...well." The dog was all but forgotten as he cleared his throat. " I still haven't found Alice yet", he said in a defeated tone. " I shall look for her some more.

" And with that, he left. It was just me, and Umm. " Perhaps you should put me down and I will be on my way", she suggested as she wiggled her way out of my grasp. She stood on my clutched fist and began to skip and maneuver her way awkwardly and quickly down my to the ground.

I fumbled to grab her, but she was to slippery for me. Right before she reached the ground I knelt and grabbed her, much to her annoyance. " Ah ah ah! Not so fast my pretty! Now where do you think you are going? She let out a annoyed huff. " I was going to go back underneath my hat", she grumbled. I turned to look at the hat and froze.

Wasn't that the same hat as that disgusting Mad was wearing? Slowly the hat made it within my grasp. I looked closer to it and to my amazement, found a single...orange...hair. " Where did you get this?"

She was silent a moment. " I found it on the ground. It makes a perfect shade." I took in her words for a moment as my grasp on her fragile waist tighten.

Her discomfort was easy to tell upon her face as she gasped for a little bit of air. Just then, a flash of memory danced behind my eyes like a exotic dancer. Mad. Running. Throwing his hat. With a scorn on my face, I got walked back to my horse.

Something wasn't right here. I could feel it, but for now. More important things were at hand. Mounted upon my horse, we began to trot to Red's castle. " Wait, arn't you going to let me go?" Showing her into my saddle bag, I kicked my horse into a full gallop. " No, I think it's best you stay with me.

* * *

Alice

I stared up in horror at the one eye figure in front of me. How could I have been so foolish as to let him see me?

Bayard barked, distracting the cyclopes for a moment. My perfect chance to run. I began to run with all my might. It wasn't long before I hear loud, thunderous thuds behind me. The breath leaked from my lungs as something grasped my waist. A soft grunt escaped my lips as I was brought face to face with my tormentor.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?", he purred in amusement. I couldn't really breath that well with his blasted grip on me. Instead of focusing on that, I focused on his features. He had high cheek bones that shaped his strong face.

He had a pointed chin and a fine jaw bone. His nose was a bit to pointed and with a small hook, but other then that he had a handsome face. He had long black hair, that curled like something wicked and was the color of ink. It was like a black lion's mane, showing power and authority.

But his eye, his eye is what got to me. They it was a pool of sin. Just looking within it. His other eye was covered in a plain red heart. I could see a scar start from the top of his temple, to underneath his right cheek bone.

But, as I looked into his good eye, I felt like I was being devoured, like my soul itself was being burned away. Underneath his all his armor, I could tell was a marble Greek statue. So very well chiseled and defined. I

shook my head, and suddenly, I felt very aware of his gaze. I could feel him looking me up and down. I had to break this. "So are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" He looked surprised by my sudden outburst, and quite frankly, so was I. That was not lady like, but around this man, composing my gentle nature would be a challenge.

"In case you haven't noticed, your in no position to smart off to me my dear." I rolled my eyes, which got a chuckle out of him. I was beginning to become annoyed. " Were are you from girl?", he demanded me like a slave. I was put on the spot.

" Umm, from Umbrage. For a few moments it was nothing but question after question. I was impressed with myself how I could lie so easily. Just when I thought I could be set free, Bayard broke our silence. "

I still haven't found Alice yet, but I will go look right now." And with that he left. It was just me and Stayne. My heart began to beat normal. For a moment I thought he was going to give me away.

His grip on my was tighter than before since my near escape. I had to hold back a giggle from that.

Everything was silent for a moment before his hand and whole body stiffen. He slowly picked up my Mad's hat and scrutinized it. " Where did you get this hat?", he asked in a monotone voice. It was hard to read his, or anybodies emotions with that tone of voice.

I stiffened. What was I going to say? I found it on the ground. It makes a perfect shade." He just stared at the hat a moment longer before striding toward his steed. It was a wicked looking thing.

It was covered in fine metal with delicate red swirls. It was quite beautiful really, if you ignored the horses fangs and evil looking eyes. I began to feel panicked. " Aren't you going to let me go?", the question popped up as he mounted his steed and kicked it to a trot. Before I had my answer, he roughly shoved me in his horse saddle, and into a unfamiliar darkness.

* * *

What do u all think? Its been a while my loves. but im back


End file.
